17 and Loving It!
by SooAnimated143
Summary: High School. A very stressful place, especially when you have a dance arriving in two weeks and an important assignment due on the same day. This is what Sasuke has to deal with, on top of being a nerdy outcast, with a crush on the most liked and popular guy in school. Who, by the way flirts with him constantly. There's drama too, but that's the cost of being 17! ;) Narusasu .Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T  
A/N: hey peeps! This is my first multi chapter story on fanfiction so tell me if you like it or what I should add. But don't get mad if I don't add some of the stuff . And if I do add I will give the credit to the person. Soooooo enjoy!  
Chapter Warning.. Language, pervert-ness hehe, OOCness… and Bashing.**

**I revised it! srry i uploaded the wrong file... but its fixed now!**

****"talking"

**_'_**_thinking__**'**_

(**NAME**: Blah!) **NOT apart of story, my or characters inputs about the story.**

**17 and loving it!**

?!

In a high school dubbed Konoha High, screeches were heard from a window connected to the principals office.

"I'm telling you Baa-chan we didn't do anything!" A seventeen year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed to the principle, and owner of the school, Tsunade Sannin.

"Oh? So the whole student body is lying then?" Tsunade asked with sarcasm and fake surprise laced in her voice.

"YES! Finally she gets it!" Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto's best friend, said with all seriousness. Which earned a glare from the other occupants of the room.

Tsunade released a sigh and rubbed her temples. "Look brats, I told you two to stop the pranks, and setting Hidan-sensei's hair on fire was the last damn straw. I should suspend you again but I don't want to deal with your fan girls going on strike."

"So we're punishment free?" The boys questioned in unison.

"HELL NO!

"You little fuckers are in charge of cafeteria clean-up, and helping _all _of your teachers clean their classroom after school. Also, I need you to clean my office."

The two boys bowed their head in defeat. Tsunade dismissed them out of the room with a shove. She looked around, seeing no one in sight to witness her next move, the principle pulled out her stashed bottle of sake from her desk drawer and gulped it down.

!?

After leaving the principles office, Naruto and Kiba roamed the halls, waiting until the bell rung to go to their next class.

"Man, are we the only students that alcoholic curses at?" A bored Kiba asked, looking around for girls to flirt with.

Naruto grinned. "Not when she's drunk." Kiba nodded, not really listening to what his companion said as he spotted a girl walking out the bathroom.

_'Oh yeah!'_

Kiba was about to walk towards the girl, until he saw her ogling at Naruto. _'Damnit!'_ He had a scowl on his face as the female walked over to his best friend.

"Hey cutie, where are you headed?" She was trying to sound sexy, but she wasn't doing it well. Naruto looked over the girl. She had on a _tight_ leather tube dress, Naruto swore that if she took another step her dress would rip. The girls high heels were in her hand, they were probably hurting her feet. Her hair looked like it was dyed red, the roots being black. Although, what made Naruto cautious was the butter knife she was holding.

_'Why the hell does she have a butter knife?'_

Naruto didn't want to stick around to find out the answer to that question, but he can't be rude and just leave. She might get angry and try to butt rape him with it. So, he decided to do what he always did; say the first _un_rude thing that came to his mind.

"Uhmm… I need to puke." Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and ran to the bathroom.  
When getting there, Naruto closed the door and locked it. Sometimes girls are crazy enough to come in(especially psycho girls that carry butter knives).

"Haha! These are the moments when I cherish not being you, Mr. Psycho Magnet." Kiba said and broke into a fit of laughter.

He was right, Naruto is considered the schools hotty. His unruly, short blonde locks that stick up in all sorts of directions, his dark-tan, unblemished skin. The three scars on each of his cheeks, and his azure eyes that everyone loves staring into.  
The girls(and some boys ;3 ) love his body too. Naruto had an hardly apparent eight-pack from sports, standing at 6'2. Although, his appearance is mature, his personality isn't so much. The blonde is mischievous, always pulling pranks, and can annoy the shit out of you in a are all the aspects that make his appearance attractive. That is why people still want him, even if he acts like a four year old. He can get anyone in his bed when he wanted to.

Kiba on the other hand, didn't have the same powers Naruto did. He was straight, unlike his best friend, who was bisexual. Hell, Kiba even thought about turning bi himself! He tried, but the results always ended in nausea. He discovered he's not into men, _at all._ Kiba thought if he was into both sexes, like Naruto, then girls would find him a lot more attractive. Although, Kiba wasn't an ugly guy, not at all, he was considered in the schools 'hotties list'. His short, damp brown tousled hair, his skin light brown, having red triangles on his cheeks, eyes a bister color. His body was nice, a six-pack, and the height of six feet. He was just as good looking as Naruto, but still had less girls. Naruto believes it's because he's around his dog, Akamaru, too much, making him act like a mutt. Kiba doesn't care if the love of his life came up to him right now, and offered marriage in exchange of his pet. He would never give up his furry friend.

To pass time, the boys looked in the large mirror on the side of the bathroom, and criticized each others attire. Naruto was wearing a white wife beater with black baggy jeans, and black, white, and orange high top Nike's A chain with a sapphire diamond and two silver balls on either side of the jewel situating his neck. An orange bandanna wrapped around his head.

Kiba had on a blood red tee that read in bold white letters **'MATH… Mental Abuse To Humans'**, with tan cargo shorts and blood red and white vans. A diamond stud adoring his left ear.

The bell rung, signaling that first period ended. The boys battled in Rock,Paper,Scissors to see who would open the door, to check if the girl was still out in the hall. Kiba lost.(**SA143**: No surprise xD. **Kiba**: SHUT UP!) The brunette peaked out the door. Seeing no red-head in the sea of teens, he gave his best friend a thumbs up signaling the coast was clear.

After exiting the bathroom, they stopped at Naruto's locker. Everyday he found love notes from people in it, so Kiba and him check in between periods to throw them out. Today there were only a few. The teens shoved the pieces of paper in someone else's locker on their way to class.

Kiba and Naruto took their seats when arriving in class, they were located in the first row, like in all of their classes. The teachers wanted to keep an eye on them. Kiba's seat was at the end of the row on the left side, Naruto beside him.  
"Hey Naruto, look." Kiba pointed in the direction of the door, the boy that sits beside Naruto coming in the room and taking his seat.

Sasuke Uchiha. The schools smartest nerd, with a _huge_ ass. All of the boys at school love his rectum, and all of the girls envy it. Sasuke is hated by most girls for his, supposedly, pretty boy looks. His midnight colored hair, with the back defying gravity in a duck butt fashion, and his bangs covering his forehead and framing his face on the sides. People say his eyes are like black holes, waiting to draw you in and break you down. His pale skinned body more on the feminine side, having a perfectly round arse, and hips and legs like a woman. A flat stomach, with muscles hidden well, not to mention his height is 5'6, not like most boys in Konoha High that were at least 5'9 or higher. He was gay, so the height didn't bother him. Sasuke was considered the schools ultimate uke fantasy.

But that's in the guys opinion, straight or gay.

The girls that aren't total haters like Sasuke's sense of fashion, though. Light blue jean shorts that end at his mid thigh, with a black and white checkerboard belt. Black suspenders over a white shirt that was tucked in his denims also was apart of the outfit. Finally, black rimmed nerd glasses(*1) with all black vans.

One word was going through Naruto's mind.

_Damn._

Sasuke took his seat, not even sparing a glance at the blonde openly staring at him. The watched boy, set his book bag down beside his desk. He took out all of the materials he needed for class, and prepared the headlines for his notes.  
Naruto soon became bored just staring at Sasuke, he wanted to bother the raven. Prank him. Naruto then remembered that Tsunade said he can't prank anymore. So, that left one option. Annoy the shit out of him.

The blonde had a huge grin on his face. Naruto was about to begin his annoying-ness when a screech of his name and something latching onto his arm interrupted him.

"NAAAARUTO-KUUUUUUN!" A giggling pink headed girl screamed in said ear.

"OW! Shit! What the hell Sakura!" Naruto yelled at the captain of the cheerleading team, Sakura Haruno, while twisting his pinky in his injured ear. _'I think this bitch just popped my eardrum…'  
_  
"Oh! I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Here, let me help." Sakura straddled his lap and licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

"I think his eardrum is on the inside, Sakura." A redheaded cheerleader with thin glasses glared at the pinkette occupying Naruto's lap.

"Shut it Karin! No one invited you over here!" Sakura scowled, getting up from where she was previously seated to stand face-to-face with Karin.

"Nobody invited you either!" Karin pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "You better stay off my man, I don't want you giving him an STD!"

"ME? You have AIDS!"

"YOU-Y-YOU BRA STUFFER!"

Sakura gasped, appalled that Karin called her that. "YOU BOOTY SCRATCHER!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"FOUR EYES!"

"FRUIT CUP!"

"TURTLE MONKEY!"

Naruto sighed, they were yelling in his already deafening ear. And with terrible insults, no less. They're seniors in high school, but those two still fight like five year olds!

Naruto turned to Kiba, seeing the brunette chat with his friend, Hinata Hyuuga. The girl has had a huge crush on Kiba since ninth grade. It was so obvious even on that day that Hinata had a thing for the mutt. Mostly everyone knew, but HIM! Seriously, it wasn't hard to catch onto, she blushes whenever he smiles at her, she is _always_ the first one to congratulate him on something, and on  
top of that gives him a present. And through all of that, he _still_ doesn't know!

Dumbass.

Naruto looked around the rest of the room, no one was paying attention to the two girls still bickering. Well, it's not surprising, they do this everyday. The blonde turned to face Sasuke. Instantly, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Hey, S'uke-chan."

The owner of the 'name' looked up from his notebook.

"What? And don't call me that."

Naruto smirked in amusement. "But it suits you, babes."

Sasuke glared, although the blush he was sporting wasn't helping the 'leave me alone' affect. "I'm-I'm not your_ 'babes'_." _'Damn it!' _Sasuke cursed himself, _'Uchiha's don't fucking stutter!'_

"Do you wanna be?" Naruto raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sasuke quickly stood from his seat, wanting to do anything besides staying by Naruto and making a fool of himself.

Like the gods heard his prayer, his savior came walking towards them.

"Sasuke! I thought we were gonna meet at my locker, you stood me up!" complained a dirty blonde with four pigtails in her head. Her outfit consisted of the same shorts Sasuke had, a black tank top, with all black Vans. The girls turquoise eyes looked at Sasuke in anger, but then observed in amusement at Sasuke and the blonde. Now knowing why she was deserted.

"Oh. Sorry, Temari. I forgot… again." Sasuke gave his apology with a glower look. The raven knew that Temari knew the reason he didn't show up at her locker. He wanted to see Naruto. Sasuke has had a crush on the blonde haired boy ever since they met in the seventh grade. Temari was the only one who knew. The Uchiha didn't even tell her, being his best friend, she figured it out. Also, to make matters worst, this was _not_ the first time Sasuke stood up Temari for Naruto. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to live this down.

While Temari was taking her seat next to Sasuke, Naruto could feel the tension radiating off the raven, and decided to say something. "Uh…hey Temari-Chan, how are you today?"

"Hi Naruto! I've been perfect, what about y-" Temari paused, hearing voices talking over her. Turning, she saw Karin and Sakura, which was no surprise. The dirty-blonde was about to shut them up until Sasuke beat her to it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Jeez, I'm not amazed your big ass's haven't ran out of breath yet!" When the class wasn't paying attention before, they sure did now. No one ever made a remark to the girls bickering, EVER. And Sasuke, an antisocial geek, does it with no problem. Although, Sasuke didn't care if he was out of character, he was expressing his frustration, by giving the girls a glare that meant **_'dumb bitches…'  
_**_  
_Still, not getting the message, they had to say something back. "You shut up,  
bitch!" The red-head yelled.

"Wow, I said the same thing to both of your moms last night but they didn't listen."

"Why you little…" Sakura glanced at Naruto then Sasuke. "We will finish this later." Walking to her seat, which was the desk behind Sasuke, the cheerleader blew Naruto a kiss. Karin, not really caring about Sasuke, waved seductively to Naruto and went to her seat, which was behind Temari. Everyone else that was watching went back to what they were doing.

Temari let out a sigh of relief, clasping her hands together. "Well, it's still early Sasuke, don't get stressed, second period has not even started yet!"

That statement made Sasuke slump in his seat. Great, school barely begun and he already has drama.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

The bell to second period rang, but the room didn't cease volume. The teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was _always _at _least_ twenty minutes late. That gave Naruto time to continue his plan, all of the distractions becoming a pain.

"So, S'uke-Chan, are you going to the dance next Friday?" Naruto asked kindly, giving Sasuke a genuine smile, although it was anything but.

Sasuke looked at his crush confused. Naruto is a jock; the top of the populars, not to mention he's the captain in all of the sports he plays in, whereas, Sasuke is a nerd, one of the unpopulars. The raven can not understand why the tan goddess always wants to associate with him, not that he's complaining, but it just doesn't add up.

_'Probably because of your ass…' _Sasuke contemplated to himself. _'Or it can be that he isn't a status freak? Hm… nope, defiantly the ass.'_  
_  
"Hello! _Earth to S'uke!" Naruto said waving his hand in the pale boys face.

"What baka?!" Sasuke swatted the hand away.

"Are you goin' to the dance?"

"What dance?"

"You know, the Halloween dance! The one everybody has been talkin' 'bout? The one next Friday? "

"Oh, that. I'm not going."

"What? Why not?"

"Because all of the costumes he tried on showed off his ass." Temari chimed in, not wanting to hear her best friend come up with a bad lie. Sasuke glared at her, but she could care less. "We went through ten-no- twenty outfits, but his 'curviness' was making most of the outfits unable to fit past his mid thigh." The dirty blonde began laughing hysterically, recalling the memories of Sasuke jumping around the fitting rooms, hoping the leather pants to the police uniform would go up higher.

Despite that they were good memories for Temari, they weren't for Sasuke. "It's not funny Temari! You took me to a sex clothing store! They shape their clothes weird!" The humiliated raven hissed out. He looked at Naruto, even he was amused! A smirk plastered on his face, most likely having the image in his head.

"Don't be embarrassed Sasuke. Y-you can't help that you have a huge booty!" Temari managed in between laughs.

"Shut up." Sasuke was agitated. Why was he being humiliated today? What did he do wrong?

_'You ditched Temari for Naruto again.' _Sasuke thought.

"Hello class. Sorry I'm late but there was this old lady trying to w-"

"LIES!"

The teacher, Kakashi, entered the classroom 34 minutes late. The students never believed any tales he arrived in the room with.

"Ok…? Well good news, I have an assignment for you today!" Kakashi exclaimed excitedly. The class breaking out into complaints and whines being his reply.

"Sensei, out of all the days you didn't give us homework, you want to do it now? When you know the dance is coming up?!" Naruto questioned, knowing damn well he was _not_ engaging in homework. He'll pay someone to do it anyway.

"Precisely! And it's 70 percent of your grade!" The students exploded into complaints and whines… again. Well, that ruined Naruto's plans…

"Oh come on Sensei!"

"That is so not fair!"

"You can't do that!"

"I should have dropped out of school when I had the chance…!"

Kakashi heard these complaints lengthen and vary, making his heart fill with joy. He didn't care how the students felt about it, the assignment would let him have more free time. And that free time would be spent with his boyfriend, Iruka. Since they are both teachers, Kakashi can leave his little dolphin gratified during their free periods.

"Now, now, settle down kids it won't be that bad." Kakashi assured, ignoring an unnecessary comment that came from the back row. He can punish that row later. "The assignment is going to involve the dance!"

The bickering abruptly stopped.

_'Yeah, that shut them up.' _Kakashi smirked.

'You will have two weeks; until the day of the dance, to finish the assignment. You will also be in group pairs…"

The class immediately looked at their wanted group partners. Naruto flashed a knowing grin at Kiba, who in return gave him a smirk and thumbs up.

"… that I will assign." You could see the smile Kakashi wore through his mask. Naruto looked at his sensei, pissed, and definite he wasn't the only one. He didn't want to be partnered up with any of the girls in his class, they could all be friends with the Butter Knife Girl.(**SA143**: Yeah, that's right, he made a name for her!)

"This project will require you to tell me a bit about your life, and what you do to get ready for the dance.

"Everyone will do this task a different way, which will be determined by what the card says, which you will pull out of this hat." The silver haired man pulled a black top hat out of nowhere. "So, who wants to go first?"

A youthful(**SA143**: I'm pretty sure you know where this is going) student, who sat right beside the teachers desk, raised his hand.

"Rock Lee?" Kakashi ushered said teen to come up and choose. Lee, an energetic nut with the worst bowl style hair cut, jumped from his seat and sprinted toward the hat. Jabbing his hand in, and pulling out a small, evenly cut white paper.

"Yes! My youthfulness will be appreciated in something other then P.E.!" Lee began jogging in place, his atrocious green spandex moving with him.

"Just read the damn card already."

"Now, Sasuke, no need to use profanity, but he is right Lee, read the card."  
Cue Kakashi's creepy smile.

The energetic boy did as told. He coughed for dramatics, then spoke loudly, "_Create a brief play_!"

"Alright then, your partner will be…" Kakashi roamed his eye(s) around the room, "…Gaara."

…

…  
"No." Gaara Sabaku, a red head with the Japanese character for love tattooed on his forehead, declined. He was mysterious, and cute in his own way. Wearing an oversized grey crewneck, black jeans, and grey converse with black laces, he protested again. "Hell no."

"Aw come on Gaara, join me in my youthful activity!" Lee crowed, sprinting to the back corner of the room, where Gaara sat, with new found enthusiasm. He then toppled Gaara, wrapping his arms around his waist, faces being extremely close.

The red head blushed, and bashed Lee's face with his hand, "Fuck no."

Sasuke smiled, knowing about Gaara's crush on Lee. Gaara was a close friend of Sasukes, knowing each other since second grade. However, when the redhead told him of his infatuation, the raven was a bit troubled comprehending the idea that someone actually liked Lee, and that Gaara actually liked someone. Although, after Sasuke was over the shock, he teased his friend about it constantly, encouraging him to talk to the youthful freak whenever they were in close proximity of him. Sasuke's taunting and teasing was abruptly cut short when Gaara started doing the same thing with him and Naruto. And unlike Gaara, Sasuke does not take peer pressure well. Whenever Gaara gave the raven a shove to Naruto's direction, the blonde would see him and say "Hey babes" while grabbing the Uchiha's hips and pulling him, until they're flush against each other. The blonde has a good eye, so the amount of him spotting Sasuke is 99.9 percent of the times Gaara shoved him, which is a lot. Sasuke's initial reaction every time is stuttering and grabbing Naruto's biceps, while blushing. Then Naruto grins, lets him go, and watches Sasuke speed walk away from him, with Gaara in tow with a smug smirk on his features.

_'That's not even fair! Lee is a dumb ass with bad eyesight, and doesn't even notice Gaara! Naruto can fucking see, so its not the same!' _Sasuke inwardly pouted.

"Now, Gaara, be nice." Kiba taunted, a squeak emitting his lips as scissors were thrown at him in retaliation. Lee then decided it was a good time to return to his seat.

"If you wish to change partners, Gaara, then confront me after class, so I may first get everyone else situated." Kakashi instructed. "Now who's next?"

"Me!" Kiba wrenched his hand in the air, making it as noticeable as possible.

Kakashi nodded his head in permission for Kiba to exit his seat, who I return grinned and made his way towards the hat. The dog lover reached into the hat, and frowned upon what the paper declared. "Uhh… can I redraw?"

"I'm afraid not, read it please."

Kiba's frown deepened, "_Write a five page essay_…" A pregnant pause became apparent in the room.

Then out of control laughter.

If you knew Kiba Inuzuka, you knew the record he held for any assignment required to be written.

He failed **every** single one.

An embarrassed blush crawled up the brunette's face. "P-please sensei! Please let me switch the mode!" He begged frantically.

"Like I told Gaara, Kiba; speak to me after class." The silver head sensei smiled, pushing Kiba back to his seat. "Your partner will be Neji."

"Well, at least you got a smart partner." Naruto said, trying to cheer up his depressed companion.

"Yeah, I guess." Kiba glanced at his soon-to-be partner. Hyuuga Neji, a rich, long haired brunette with pale violet eyes. In those eyes there is no pupil, supposedly a Hyuuga family trademark, like his own red triangle tattoos adorning his face. Neji is the first cousin of Hinata, which means the mutt is going to have to lay low flirting with the shy girl if he wants his face to stay intact.

Neji caught Kiba's glance, dreading his fate.

"Okay, next?" Kakashi asked, clasping his hands together in anticipation to get the partner choosing over with.

"Well, I suppose I should go next, you know, to cease the boys adrenalin." Sakura smugly volunteered with a flip of her hair. She slowly stood and made her way to the head covering cloth, tracing her index finger on Naruto's shoulder along the way. Never noticing a certain pissed of raven's glare, she put her hand in the hat, and pulled out a paper with her manicured index and middle finger. "_Create a photographic story_. What does that mean?"

"It means you are basically giving us an essay, but instead of writing it you will tell us, showing the pictures you took on each event in your story being described." Kakashi explained.

"Oh. Cool! So who's my partner?"

"Karin."

Tension rapidly filled the classroom. The soon-to-be partners glared at each other. One thought going through their minds.  
_'Oh hell no!'_

"Now, unfortunately, you two are not allowed to switch partners." Kakashi said, placing the hat on top of his desk.

"Why not!?" The girls whined in unison.

"Because I said so. Now, go have a seat, Sakura." Kakashi made a shooing motion with his hand. Sakura reluctantly sat.  
Kakashi leaned against his desk. "Next?"

The silver haired teacher continued choosing partners, shouts of joy from some, and cries of unfairness from most. Four students were left-Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, and Naruto.

"You're next Tenten." Kakashi said, shaking the top hat as a sign to go choose.

Tenten. A tomboy, that has brown hair styled in two buns. Her clothing containing baggy black sweat pants, a white tube top, and all white nikes on. The girl had mysteries to her, no one knew her last name. not even the school. People come up to her all of the time, declaring a variety of names, but none of them being hers. Tenten was one of the _very_ few girls that weren't obsessed with Naruto. Luckily, the last three people were people that the blonde was cool with.

_'I knew you had my back, Kakashi.' _Naruto praised his teacher.

Tenten made her way to the hat, and retrieved a paper from the still large stock of similar papers, for the other class periods. She read her card and smiled, thankful it was something she was familiar with. "_Create a large, artful poster._"

"Oh, I was hoping someone would get that. That was the first one I thought of." Kakashi said, nodding in approval at Tenten's pick. "Now, your partner is…" Looking around the room, he smiled at the remaining students. "Temari."

"What!?"

"What!?"

Sasuke and Temari both said in sync. This wasn't right. No, no, no, they were supposed to be partners, THEM! Temari and SASUKE! Not TENTEN! This was wrong, terrible! It became even worse after Kakashi said…

"Unfortunately, you two are not allowed to switch. Every time there is a group assignment, I pair you both together. And that is not right. This assignment is also meant to get you all acquainted with new people." Kakashi explained, leaning on his desk, arms folded. "I give my sincerest apologies, but you two just have to deal with it."

Sasuke glared at the silver haired sensei. "This is the first group assignment we ever had!"  
"Well then, that means I am preventing the possible habit."

"Ugh! I can't believe this. I got my hopes all high, and **_you_** just crushed them! Thanks a lot sensei…" Temari sulked, sliding down in her chair.

"You're welcome. Now, take a seat Tenten, and Sasuke, come pick a mode for you and Naruto." Sasuke froze. He was bitching this whole time about being Temari's partner, and never realized he had a chance of being the blonde's partner.

Naruto.

His crush.

_'Oh shit.'_ Sasuke became temporarily brain dead.

Kakashi snapped his fingers, now seated at his desk. "Come on Sasuke-chan, we do not have much time left until class ends. And I still have a few announcements." The raven scowled at the name "Sasuke-chan", but reluctantly obeyed the teachers command. He stood, walking slowly to the top hat, oblivious to his blonde partner biting his lip at the site of his bottom. He reached in, and pulled out the first paper he touched.

"_Record a ten to 30 minute video_." The raven flushed, "A video of what?"

"Like a mixture of the events you spent. They must be recorded, and nicely put together as an actual video." Kakashi explained.  
'You mean with a title, credits an' stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Sasuke nodded in understanding and returned to his seat. "All of your individual modes have to be completed together. No taking turns. And one event has to be told about everyday up until the day the project is due. The objective is to have fun and get to know about your chosen partners, however it is your choice if you wish to add that in your final product. Gaara, Lee, Neji, Kiba, see me after class. The rest of you are dismissed. Oh, except the back row." Right after Kakashi says his final word the bell rings.  
Sasuke gathered his belongings and began setting them in his large bag, or what Temari dubs it; a man-purse. His plan being to stop at his locker, then go to lunch. Temari walked up to him, sulking.

"This bites! You and I both know that I have no artistic bone in my body. And now I have to do a whole _fucking poster_! An _artistic_ poster no less!" Temari complained. They began walking to lunch, Sasuke frantically searching his mind for a way to cheer his best friend up.

"Look on the bright side, at least you have a talented artist. Your not completely hopeless."

Oh shit.

He should not have said that last part. Sasuke tensed for the inevitable yelling he would receive.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M HOPLESS?! THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE UNLESS I WAS HER PARTNER?!" Temari yelled, not caring about the judging stares people were giving the two in the hall.

"No! That's not what I was saying. I meant that you wouldn't _feel_ hopeless." _'Damnit mouth!' _The Uchiha inwardly cursed.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I HAVE LOW SELF ESTEEM?!"

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT! TAKE IT HOW YOU WANT TO!" If you are inferring that they were attracting a crowd… you're right. Sasuke stomped off, pushing people that stood in his way.

Temari quickly followed, "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

!?

It was now third period- free period for the seniors. The free period was held in the cafeteria. Although, lunch time was the period after the third, most seniors treated it as an extended lunch. Even though all the lunch staff was able to give was beverages, until the actual lunch time began.

The chanting of 'Chug! Chug!' bounced off the cafeterias hollow walls, the source of the noise coming from the jocks' table.

"Come on man! seven more cartons!"

"Chug! Chug~!"

"You got it Kiba! Come on!"

"Oh shit! He's gonna do it!"

Kiba was currently getting cheered on by all the occupants of his lunch table. The brunette was dared to take down 30 cartons of chocolate milk in two minutes. The large amount of milk being 'borrowed' from the neighboring tables.

Kiba was down to three cartons, with ten seconds left on the timer Naruto was holding. It soon became the battle of capacity vs. containment.

At the second- second, the final carton of milk gave it's last drop of the chocolate beverage. Kiba slammed the container down on the table with a shout of "Done!", and a subsequent belch.

…Silence.

"…So… is it empty?" Lee questioned. Naruto picked up the last carton Kiba drunk, and looked in it. After a few moments, a wide, happy grin spread on his face. The blonde grabbed his best friend's hand, and proclaimed, "THE CHOCOLATE KING!" They broke out into cheers and praises. Manly hugs and slaps on the back were given, but halted when someone smacked the dog lovers back a little too hard…

Shouts of disgust and 'manly' "EWWWW"s overrode the praises. It was certain that the headline "**Kiba Inuzuka~ the discoverer of the popular childhood question…**_ Does the color of your drink determine the color of your vomit?…__** the answer is…yes.**_" will be in the schools News Weekly.

Containment lost.

"Ugh. Guys are so gross…" Ino Yamanaka. A platinum haired, curvy framed girl that _swears_ her father is the inventor of the Toaster Strudel. And the Hot Pocket, M&Ms, Skittles, Slurpees, you know, the whole sha-bang. Fact is, no one even knows what her parents do for a living, besides flowering being their hobby. But it's not like anyone cares anyway.

She's known to wear skimpy clothes, like what she has on now; a purple crop top, a mini jean skirt, and purple pumps. But she was still a good friend.

"I know. Sasu-chan, you're the only clean boy." Temari said, giving her best friend a hug. Gaara gave her a glare. "Besides Gaara, of course. But I guess that's because you like the same things we like." She winked at him.

Sasuke smiled at the other people at the table, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Tenten. They all sat in the listed order. All lunch tables were circular, having twelve seats. Being known, but still nerd outcasts, didn't provoke much people to sit with them, but they didn't mind.

"Speaking of the things we like, a man is on his way over here." Tenten taunted to Sasuke, pointing to a tall, blonde boy that can't seem to leave the pale boy alone today.

Not that he's complaining…

"Hey princess!" Naruto said, addressing Sasuke.

"What are you doing over here?" Sasuke asked, blushing when the boy in question nipped at his neck. He was quickly pushed away.

Naruto grinned, taking a seat next to the raven, "I came here to see you." That comment earned a glare of **"I'm not buying it"**. "It's true! Everybody from Kiba's puke table, including myself, scattered to other tables. And I came here." Sasuke glanced around, and saw all of the jocks, in fact, in other tables. None at the video game nerds', and most at the cheerleaders'.

"Oh." He then saw two of Naruto's friends coming toward their table.

Shikamaru Nara. He's in Sasuke's math class. A genius-no- better than a genius, but lazy as _hell._ He has an A in everything, but Physical Education.

His short brown hair in a high ponytail, resembling a pineapple. Bronze colored eyes, and small studs in both of his ears. A black tee shirt on, with green camouflaged cargo shorts, and all black Nikes.

Then there was Chouji Akimichi. The man that has a bag of potato chips 24/7. He had long spiky, auburn hair, and dark brown irises. His attire consisted of a _large_ bright red tee, and navy blue cargo shorts. Navy blue slippers adorned his feet, a note from his parents to the school stating that he 'needed' to wear them.

They came and sat at the two open seats on the side of Naruto.

"What's up guys! Hey Ino." Chouji said, nodding his head to the girl he gave a personal greeting to.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Chouji." The blonde girl replied, dismissing him with a flick of her wrists. "So Naruto, I heard you got partnered up with _Sasuke_, in Kakashi's class?"

"Well, I guess people are finally putting truth in rumors, huh?" Naruto replied, nipping Sasuke's neck again. He moved back before the Uchiha could hit him.

"I wish I was in his class, it seems so cool!" Ino whined. Gaara rolled his eyes.

_'Only if she knew...'_

"Where's kiba?" Gaara asked, searching the cafeteria for him, but not getting any luck.

"He went to the nurse." Shikamaru said, stretching.

"Is he alright?" Hinata asked, true concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, he just needs to lie down. And probably pee…" Chouji explained trying to comfort the shy girl. She smiled at him.

Temari smiled at her friends obvious liking toward the dog lover. She then glanced over at Sasuke, and smirked. The raven was "reluctantly" sitting in Naruto's lap. He was the same color as a tomato, squirming around to keep the blonde from leaving hickeys on his neck. Naruto then grabbed Sasukes legs, and bent them to rest on the seat, his calves touching the back of his thighs. The jock then whispered something that made the raven gasp and crane his head to face him. Uzumaki smirked, and went back to his neck. But this time, Sasuke stayed still.

Temari raised an eyebrow, _'Hmm… I wonder what he said.' _It was the norm that Naruto would always attempt to get intimate with Sasuke, especially during lunch, but the raven always resisted.

_Except this time._

"Takawashi!" Chouji shouted at Tenten. Who in return smiled and _happily_ shook her head. The large teen snapped his fingers and uttered a "Dang it!"

The bell rung, signaling the end of free period, and sending a message to the seniors to get the hell up and get their lunch. Temari shrugged her shoulders, deciding she will ask him in fourth period.

!?

**(1*) it's like the frame of 3D glasses… only they aren't… 3D … glasses… THEY ARE PRESCRIPION!  
ANYWAY! I realized, after I reread it, I really went to town with details, (-.-)… srry I just tried to get all of the important people introduced. And throw in some cool outfits! P.S. this story was 18 pages long… O.o  
Now, I am still working on the narusasu story **_In the Closet _**but I promise I will finish soon. In fact, heres the summary!**  
**  
**_Sasuke has a secret something in his closet that he forgot to put away. He doesn't want his boyfriend to find it, and being held longer than necessary at work doesn't help. Will he get home before his boyfriend and hide his little secret? Or will it be discovered? Yaoi Narusasu. LEMON!_

**So there you have it. I hope you guys are excited! The next chappy of **_17 and Loving It!_ **will be uploaded hopefully in the span of two weeks…  
And thanks for the favs and reviews on **_Good Outcomes _**, I was nervous about that.**

Review please!

**SooAnimated143**


End file.
